1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to versatile input/output and display configurations for a data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable data processing devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”) and programmable wireless telephones are becoming more powerful every day, providing users with a wide range of applications previously only available on personal computers. At the same time, due to advances in silicon processing technology and battery technology, these devices may be manufactured using smaller and smaller form factors. Accordingly, users no longer need to sacrifice processing power for portability when selecting a personal data processing device.
Although processing devices with small form factors tend to be more portable, users may find it increasingly difficult to interact with them. For example, entering data may be difficult due to the absence of a full-sized keyboard and reading information may be difficult due to a small, potentially dim Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”).
To deal with this problem, devices have been produced which physically adjust to an “active” position when in use and an “inactive” position when not in use. For example, the well-known Motorola® Star-TAC® wireless telephone flips open when in use, thereby exposing a telephone keypad, a display and an earpiece. However, when this device retracts to an “inactive” position, the keypad, display, and earpiece are all completely inaccessible.
To solve these problems, the assignee of the present application developed a data processing device 100 with an adjustable display 103 as illustrated in FIGS. 1a–c. The data processing device 100 includes a keyboard 101, a control knob/wheel 102 (e.g., for scrolling between menu items and/or data), and a set of control buttons 105 (e.g., for selecting menu items and/or data).
The display 103 is pivotally coupled to the data processing device 100 and pivots around a pivot point 109, located within a pivot area 104, from a first position illustrated in FIG. 1a to a second position illustrated in FIGS. 1b–c. When in the first position the display 103 covers the keyboard 101, thereby decreasing the size of the device 100 and protecting the keyboard 101. Even when the display is in the first position, however, the control knob 102 and control buttons 105 are exposed and therefore accessible by the user. The motion of the display 103 from the first position to a second position is indicated by motion arrow 106 illustrated in FIGS. 1a–b. As illustrated, when in the second position, the keyboard 101 is fully exposed. Accordingly, the display is viewable, and data is accessible by the user in both a the first position and the second position (although access to the keyboard is only provided in the first position).
In one embodiment, the data processing device 100 is also provided with audio telephony (e.g., cellular) capabilities. To support audio telephony functions, the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 1a–c includes a speaker 120 for listening and a microphone 121 for speaking during a telephone conversation. Notably, the speaker 120 and microphone 121 are positioned at opposite ends of the data processing device 100 and are accessible when the screen 103 is in a closed position and an open position.